How To Music with Percy and Friends
by Bad0ssRoman
Summary: Come and Join Percy and his Friends as they try to high school while they play music! That's all I got... AU, All Mortals, Band, Really I just wrote this for no reason other than to satisfy the urge to write something, so kick your socks off, and spend 15 minutes reading this silly story :D (THE PICTURE WILL CHANGE ONCE I FIGURE OUT HOW)


Ah, Hello there.

My apologies for not seeing you there, I was busy pondering on where I put my Invisibility Cloak. I've seemed to have misplaced it. I've been wearing that cloak since… 2012? 2013?

Now im Older, Wiser…

And still unable to use apostrophes. Ah writing, oh how I've missed you.

I also just won $5, because you went and looked at that I'm without an apostrophe. TAKE THAT, BEST FRIEND O' MINE.

Now, onto the thing you came for- the Story.

You see, I've had this little voice in the back of my head screaming that I should sit my ass down and write. But every time I try, I end up nowhere. And thus, this story was born.

For additional Info, please read under this line. WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING ABOUT THIS STORY, DON'T TRY TO MURDER ME. PLEASE. WARNING NO. 2: THIS WILL BE ALL THE LONG, BORING EXPLANATION OF MY PLANS. WANNA THROW YOURSELF IN THE DEEP END WITH NO KNOWLEDGE OF PLOT OR PARING? WANNA JUST GET TO THE STORY, AND NOT LISTEN TO ME WHINE? SKIP THIS WORDS BETWEEN THE !

No but seriously, don't like it, don't fucking read it. Duh.

!

 **PERCY'S PARING**

-NOT A PERCABETH. Love the couple, hate how much I see it. I'm sorry, I wanna be different. ITS NOT A PHASE MOTHER!

-Also, not a gay couple like Nico or Jason. 'Nuff said.

-Honestly wither going to be Thalia or Zoe. Haven't decided. Might even make it Reyna. Gimme your opinion in the Review/PM section.

 **STORY PLOT**

-All Mortal

-In a school, but I will probably never have them actually school unless I need them to for advancing the plot

-They are in a band, and I will have them sing songs they/a known band 'wrote'

- ** _DISCLAIMER: ANY SONG USED IS NOT THE PROPERTY OF THIS FANFICTION WRITER. THE SONG USED WILL BE NAMED IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AS FOLLOWS_**

 ** _Song Name-Artist-Album_**

 ** _IN THIS CHAPTER I USE: When Can I See You Again-Owl City-Wreck-It Ralph_**

 ** _-DISCLAIMER NO. 2: THE BOOK SERIES PERCY JACKSON, ANY BAND NAME OR SONG TITLE YOU RECOGNIZE, AND PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING EXCEPT THE WAY THE STORY IS WRITTEN IS NOT MINE._**

-Now that that's done… BTDubs, you want the disclaimer, it's here. Not anywhere else in my story.

-I will say who is doing what. Ex. Nico is singing/ **Percy is singing** or Ex. Nico is singing. If you find a point in the story where it was not named, assume I did it on purpose until the end of the chapter. Then you may yell at me for being a dumb shit.

!

 **WARNING TAB**

 **WARNING NO. 1: TRIGGER WARNING. BLOOD, DEATH, DARK THEMES, MEGA DARK THEMES, AND 'OMG WTH WHERE THESE PEOPLE THINKING' THEMES WILL APPLY AT SOME POINT. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THAT, IM VERY SORRY, YOU WILL WANT TO LEAVE ASAP.**

 **WARNING NO. 2: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? DON'T SPEND YOUR LIFE YELLING AT ME, BECAUSE IT WILL GO IN ONE EAR AND OUT THE OTHER. MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE.**

 **WARNING NO. 3: I WILL SCREAM AND SWEAR. A LOT. THIS IS NOT FAMILY FRIENDLY, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT FAMILY FRIENDLY**

 **WARNING NO. 4: ACTUALLY, I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE WARNINGS IM JUST FUCKING WEIRD REMEMBER THAT.**

 **PIECE OF ADVICE NO. 1: CONSTANT VIGILANCE. By that I mean "expect the unexpected"**

AND ACTION!

X SKIP THIS LINE X

Look, I didn't wanna go to high school. I never was good at how to English, as I just proved, and I was and never will be a math-guy. I just wanted to play my guitar. I mean, I was good at it! Now, normally I'm a modest guy, but I go play in the subways on the weekends and come home with 50+ dollars a day, so I made the logical conclusion that I'm at least decent at it.

But no. My mom wanted me to get an education. So here I am, September first, at this new school with my best friend Leo Valdez. He is a shorter guy with wild brown hair and brown eyes. He is about 16, a _slight_ pyromaniac, has ADHD, and is a wicked drummer. We became best friends in the subway, two guys who loved to play their respective instruments, and honestly need the money because we don't have the best of academic records.

We live together with my Mom, Sally Jackson. She is the sweetest of beings, has a heart of gold, and not one bad bone in her body, but can pull of the Disappointed Mother Face (Trademarked symbol) very very well. It happened one day after I asked where he lived. He has smiled sadly and said, "You're looking at it." So, of course, I wasn't about to let one of my, admittedly few, friends live in a subway! So, I told my mom, and he was given the guest room without a moment's hesitation. I still remember the first thing he said after we asked (read: forced) him to take up to offer of the room.

"Dude. Your Mom is awesome!"

We had laughed ourselves silly after words, and then went and played some random music.

I've just realized that Leo is the only person I have introduced. I have three other friends, by the names of Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, and Jason Grace.

Nico and Thalia are my cousins on my dad's side. Jason is the son of Thalia's Dad's best friend, so we like to think of each other as cousins. Nico is 15, Jason is 16, and Thalia and I are 17. More on them later.

Currently, as I think these thoughts that you hear, I'm strumming my beloved golden (or maybe it's bronze?) guitar, Riptide. I'm sitting in the basement, trying to think of the lyrics of any song. Tapping my foot in frustration, I take out my IPhone and hit Shuffle Music. The first song that plays **is When Can I see You Again, by Owl City**. I grin and start to strum along to the song.

 **When can we do this again?**

 **When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again? **

**Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new  
Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny **

**It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life it way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know, when can I see you again?  
(When can I see you again?) **

**Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you  
Life is a trip down the road that leads you  
Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny **

**It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know,  
When can I see you again? **

**Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
So let me know before I wave goodbye **

**When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh **

**Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?  
When can I see you again?  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?**

Once I finish the song, I breathe deeply. Gods, do I love singing. Sudden clapping shakes me from my rapture, and I jump up to face whoever scared me senseless.

"Scare ya, Perce?" Leo askes, trying his best to not crack a smile, and failing horribly.

I grin back and answer, "Pfft, you can't scare anyone but a girl with your (ahem) _flirting_."

He laughs and walks fully down the stairs.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" he asks, rolling his eyes.

I shake my head, and say nothing as I put my guitar in its case lovingly.

"Percy, your friends are here!" I hear my mom yell from up the stairs.

"Alright, I'll be up in a minute!" I holler back. I take the stairs two at a time, Leo right behind me to come face to face with…

 **Oh, I do love a cliffhanger, even though it's not a big one. I mean seriously, I just mentioned his small group of friends. (sigh) More on that later, please do tell if you like it! That's just the beginning, and I will write more if people like it. Singing off, Bad0ssRoman.**

 **BY THE WAY, REVIEW YOU SHITS!**

 **:P**


End file.
